


INFP FUCKING DIES

by PARAPPA666



Category: Myers-Briggs type indicator - Fandom, mbti - Fandom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bottom Barack Obama, Capitalism, Creepypasta, FUCK INFPS, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, Hot, I HATE INFPS SO MUCH ITS UNREAL, I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM, I Love Homestuck, I am an istp hes my self insert btw lawl :3, I wrote this with my friend thx for hearing me talk about torture in vc ly MWAH makes out with u, INFP hate, INFP slander, Internalized Misogyny, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Joke Fic, MBTI, Male Homosexuality, Manga & Anime, Misogyny, So Funny!!!, Super Mario - Freeform, Torture, Yaoi, any INTP wanna be my bf lol, big chungus - Freeform, cock larger than average, danganronpa - Freeform, made my friend laugh in call, pick-me girl, pls, reddit, very cool, women, yes yes yes yes yes yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARAPPA666/pseuds/PARAPPA666
Summary: bitches swear they FiNe but they just FiNEED TO GET SOME BITCHESINFPs I hate u so much fuck your Fi dom asses and go get some pussy I hate you all suck my fat cock.maybe if you used Fe you would get some bitchesalso INTPs kiss me lol lets make out and have my babies text me babes :3 lawl
Relationships: everyone hates INFP, fuck that bitch - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 4





	INFP FUCKING DIES

**Author's Note:**

> INFPs don't take this personally challenge starts NOW!!!

ENTP and INFP were debating about women's rights.   
INFP: I think I am the only woman that deserves rights whatsoever, BECAUSE i am not like OTHER GIRLS  
ENTP: shut the fuck up INFP.. ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS. you fucking CUNT.  
INFP: I think us girls are only made to serve our boyfriends.  
ENTP: lol pick-me  
INFP was so offended by getting called pick-me that she started beating the shit out of ENTP  
ENTP was done with her bullshit, she's a girl but hates girls, WHAT THE FUCK.

TIMESKIP - ENTP is at INTP's house  
ENTP: WASSUUUUUUUP bro. wyd LOL  
INTP: I was on reddit. SO CHUNGUS!  
ENTP: LOL rofl LET ME SEE LAWL  
INTP: ok fam check it out   
INTP showed ENTP this meme about women. it was very lol.  
ENTP remembered INFP's dumb ass. what a fucking pick-me.  
ENTP: yo man earlier i was talking to INFP and she was talking about how women don't deserve rights  
INTP: what the fuck  
ENTP: I know right. she was so annoying and she also kicked me in the nuts. still hurts.  
ENTP: then after I told her she started to cry so I would feel bad for her.   
ENTP: I have never seen anyone as stupid as her.  
ENTP: I will never be able to have an offspring after this.  
INTP is very smart so he proposed a very SMART idea. BECAUSE he is SMART.  
and his brain is big. and also his cock.  
so cool!  
INTP: lol what if we tortured her  
ENTP: how?  
INTP: we should ruin her relationships, it will make her self esteem go down to 0.  
ENTP: you're a GENIUS!!!!!!!!!!!

TIMESKIP - the xNTPs are out with ISTP  
INTP: yo ISTP do you like torture?  
ISTP: depends on who it's directed towards.  
INTP: INFP lol  
ISTP: YA!! I love torture.  
ENTP: let's gather our friends to torture the motherfucker and destroy her self-esteem  
IxTP: I don't have friends. we are introverts fuckass.  
ENTP: you two are useless. HOT DAMN.  
IxTP: lol.  
INFJ: hi guys I wanna torture too! :D  
ISTP: WHAT THE FUCK

TIMESKIP - ENTP gathers his friends because he's the only extrovert out of the guys he already planned with.  
fucking loser introverts LMAO!!!!!!!!!!  
ESFP, ENFP, ISFP all showed up. FINALLY, SOME EXTROVERTS.... oh right ISFP is there too.  
ESFP: LAWL!! hi boys :3  
ENTP: hey babe  
ESFP: ur hot LOL! wanna sex?  
ENTP: yea sure lol but that's not what we're here for.. BOYS, tell her our pla-  
ISTP, INFJ and INTP turn around because they were all making out. lol.  
it's not gay because it's platonic making-out. don't worry guys.  
ENTP: what the fuck guys  
ENTP: anyways, I was saying, tell her our plans..  
INTP: torture lol it's not that complicated  
ExFP: WHAAAAAA!!!!!! towards who??  
ENTP: INFP......... she's a pick me girl  
ENTP: AND SHE KICKED ME IN THE NUTS..........!!!!!!!  
ENTP started crying like a stupid baby  
ExFP: ............................?  
ENFP: he can feel?  
ESFP: I thought thinkers didn't feel anything.  
ISFP: INFP is my best friend though, I don't wanna torture her..  
ENTP: s-- sh..she said wwohmen havbb,e,, no rigghts.  
ENTP: A- A-A ANND.... SHE KICKED ME...IN THE NUTS.....hh  
he was still crying. lol, pussy.  
ISFP: ok fine crybaby  
she was crying like 6 minutes earlier, hypocrite.  
they all hated INFP now because she was a pick me girl.

TIMESKIP - INFP is sleeping  
INFP: snore...................................  
INFP: mm.......................SNNNOOOOREEEE.......  
she is so loud. what the fuck.  
ENTP, ISTP, INTP and INFJ sneak into her room  
ISTP drills her brain out so she can't wake up.  
all the boys pick her up and bring her into ISTP's empty, dark basement.

TIMESKIP - they are inside  
INFP is tied to a chair, her brain still doesn't work.  
not because of the drill, but because she's stupid.  
dumb fucking bitch I hate INFPs so much  
they are the worst  
and theyshpuld DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
(all together, chanting): PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME  
INFP: ....  
she couldn't believe her drilled-ass ears

ENTP: this isn't working, how can we make her damage more?  
ISTP: I got an iron-maiden lol  
INTP: why the FUCK do you have an iron maideN????  
ENTP: MORE ABOUT YES PERFWCT BRING IT HERE ISTP!!!!!  
ISTP: ok wait a second  
ISTP snaps his fingers and curtains open,  
it's an iron cabinet, but SPIKEY!!!!! SO COOL.  
ENTP: ladies, TIE HER UP AND BRING HER IN.  
all the girls push INFP around, playfully until ISFP accidentally pushes her in  
...AND IT CLOSES BY ITSELF...  
ISFP: fuck

TIMESKIP - INFP is in the iron maiden  
INFP's drilled brain finally worked..  
she could feel the spikes peer through her skin.  
she starts screaming and crying in agony  
she couldn't bear every single part of her body hurting so much all at once..  
until.. she stopped breathing.  
ISTP: I made the iron maiden myself, I was waiting for this very moment  
ISTP: I hate INFPs I really needed something to use this for, thanks for proposing the torture guys  
xNTP: np lol  
then ISTP, xNTP and INFJ all make out the end :3

**Author's Note:**

> INTPs text me lawl ur cute hiii intps hiiiiii :3


End file.
